war_hawksfandomcom-20200214-history
WHEI Raw Women's Championship
The WHEI Raw Women's Championship is a women's professional wrestling championship created and promoted by War Hawks Entertainment inc. on the Raw brand. It is one of two women's singles championships for WHEI's roster. Alongside the WHEI SmackDown Women's Championship on the SmackDown brand. The current champion is Stephanie Hudson-Lytle in her first reign. The championship was introduced in season two as a replacement for the original women's championship Raw had been using previously which had been retired in 2010. While its real life counterpart follows the history of the original title as well as the divas championship, this one only follows the former. Also while the real life Raw Women's Title was created to replace the Diva's title and the name only changed after the brand split was reintroduced. This title was always named as such as it was brought in after the fact. Unlike its real life counterpart this title has yet to headline a pay per view or an episode of Raw. However given how the War Hawks like to put emphasis on their women's divisions this could easily change soon. On August 10, 2019, the championship was unified with the LWL Leading Lady Championship. Thus retiring the Leading Lady Championship. History When season one was brought to a close and the brand split was reintroduced in real life, the War Hawks made the decision to switch all titles over to the current set. This was becuause they had been using the older championships and designs because of preference/fimiliarity. When this title was brought in in season two it retired the original championship and absorbed its history into it. The title, as the name suggests, has been the primary women's championship on the Raw brand since season two. Although in the last few weeks of season two and the opening week of season three the title appeared on all 3 brands in the build up to SummerSlam. Any wrestler who has held the original women's championship or this one in real life have any reign they have with this one added to their overall reigns. Championship belt design The championship is desined to look similar to the male world titles, with a few notable differences. The strap is white to differentiate it from it's male counterpart, the Universal Championship. The strap is also smaller to fit the champion. The centerplate is a large cutout of the WWE logo (encrusted with diamonds) that sits inside a red background inside a large, irregular heptagonal plate. The words "Women's Champion" are in small font in capital letters along the bottom edge of the plate. As with the male championships the side plates consist of a square plate encrusted with diamonds and rubies. With a small red globe with the WWE logo in the middle in a circular hole in the middle. Also like the male titles, the sideplates can be removed and replaced with the champions logo for customization in lieu of a nameplate. Reigns External Links Category:Championships Category:Raw Category:Women's Championships Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3